Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Based on the song "Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out" by the Wizard Rock band The Whomping Willows. DMHP! Slash! Please review. ;D Bottom!Harry


**Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out** by Nymphy Fate, aka JustMe_Jane.

**Summary:** songfic to "Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out" by the Wizard Rock band The Whomping Willows. :D

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, of course! XD

**Rating:** T, for kissing mostly, and some slight language.

**Timing:** After some war, but not HBP or DH compliant.

**Word Count:** 2,015.

**A/N:** So, I got a request for this on the Harry Draco community on lj back in, I think, July of this year, and am just now getting around to posting this up. Sorry to mal_in_np that this has taken me so long, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :D I did take the lyrics a bit literally, so, sorry about that, but I just couldn't figure out any other way to interpret them, haha.

**DISCLAIMER:** I am not J.K.R., thank you very much, however much I wish I were. Read on, bitches! XD

--

_Well shit._

Two different, simultaneous thoughts, for two very, very different boys.

"Out of my way, out of my way, all of you!" Draco Malfoy screamed in frustration, barreling past the other students in the crowded hallway, trying desperately to merely get into the Great Hall, where he could eat his breakfast and get out of there as quickly as he possibly could.

Draco Malfoy, what's your problem?

You're lookin' kinda mopey and forlorn this morning

"Shit! Shit, shit, SHIT!" Harry Potter screamed in frustration.

Harry Potter, what's your deal?

Are you having trouble with the feelings that you feel?

Yes, that's right, you guessed it: Harry and Draco had both each just discovered the feelings that they had for one another were not _dis_like, but rather, _like_.

_Well shit._

Draco Malfoy, what's your issue?

Do you need a hug or maybe a tissue?

"Draco? Drakey baby, are you alright? You seem a bit… disoriented, or something this morning…"

"Shut _up_, Pansy, and leave me alone!"

Pansy shrank back in her seat on the bench at the Slytherin table, still wondering idly as to what was wrong with her "Pooky Bear", and went back to eating her food.

Draco was out of the Hall on the grounds of Hogwarts before anyone could so much as blink.

Harry Potter, give us a sign

You can't commit to Ginny, so what do you have in mind?

"Harry? What's wrong, mate? You alright?" Ron asked, trying to console the boy wizard.

"No, I am _not_ alright! Damn it!" Harry then proceeded to bang his head on the edge of the table.

"Harry? You know, with the war over and everything now, I was thinking, er, that maybe we could try the whole… _us_ thing again…?" Ginny finished, quite lamely if Harry did say so himself. "So, er… what d'you think? You want to?" She blushed, hard.

Harry's head shot up in alert. "_WHAT_?! NO!" He barely eve resisted the urge to gag at the mere thought of him and Ginny together again. _The first time around was MORE than enough for me, thank you very much…!_

Tears sprang to Ginny's eyes. "Bu-but, _Harry_! I thought we were perfect together…! Didn't you?"

"No! I didn't, obviously, or else we wouldn't have broken up in the _first_ place! What are you, _psycho_?!" He ignored Hermione's outraged cry of 'Harry!' "WHAT IS IT WITH THIS SCHOOL AND PSYCHO GIRLS?!" he yelled as he shot to his feet, to which Ron pumped his fist and let out an 'Amen to that!' "I HATE GIIRRLLSSSS!!!" he screamed again.

"Uhm… mate? You gay, that what you're sayin'?"

Harry spluttered, blushing furiously as he sat back in his seat. "Er…"

"Hah! I KNEW it!" Seamus Finnegan yelled triumphantly. "Hand it over, Dean, my love, I win! YES! My five galleons, please," Seamus said, holding out his palm for Dean to place his earnings in.

"But Seamus, baby, I was going to use it to buy you something."

"…Really?"

Dean nodded, snaking his arms around his small boyfriend's back.

"Oh, Dean, that's so _sweet_!" Seamus then proceeded to make out with his boyfriend at the breakfast table for all to see.

Harry looked on, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Aww… that _is_ just so sweet…!" he gushed. The rest of the table - and the Hall, too, for that matter - stared at him in shock, not fully believing what they were hearing coming out of the dark-haired boy's mouth. "Don't you think, guys?" he asked, finally taking his eyes off the furiously snogging couple, noticing belatedly the amount of students and teachers alike who were staring at him. "Er… guys?"

Hermione leant toward him, fingers intertwined, looking as though she was about to analyze him, like he was some sort of project to be studied and assessed. "Harry, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Harry looked affronted. "I beg your pardon! Of course I am _feeling alright_." He slumped, head falling into his hands as he grumbled. "Bloody know it all, thinks she's better than all the rest of us…"

"Harry!"

Harry stood up in his seat, obviously annoyed with everyone in the world. "Whatever, I'm leaving." And with a roll of his eyes, he grabbed his bad and walked out of the room, leaving every person staring after him.

Ron leaned across the table to mutter to Dean and Seamus, who had finally stopped their snogging and were now happily cuddling with one another. "Talk about mood swings…"

Seamus and Dean only nodded, sending concerned glances at the doors that Harry had just exited through.

Give me three guesses:

Is it Professor McGonagall?

Is it Lavender Brown?

No, it's Draco ad Harry sitting in a tree

S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G

It's Draco ad Harry sitting in a tree

F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love

In love

In love

"Shouldn't you be heading to class right about now?"

Harry's head shot up to the sound of the disembodied voice, looking up, only to see Draco sitting on a tree branch, peering down at him curiously.

Harry raised an eyebrow up at the blond. "Shouldn't _you_ be heading to class right about now?" he countered. "And anyway, what are you doing out here anyway? I didn't see you leave the Great Hall…"

Draco smirked down at him. "You've been watching me, Potter?" he grinned.

"What? No," Harry said quickly - a bit _too_ quickly - alarmed. "I-I just… er…"

"You just er…" Draco repeated to him, trying hard not to laugh. After a moment of silence, he patted the rest of the branch he was currently sitting on invitingly. "You want to come up?"

Harry smiled shyly, his cheeks taking on a soft bright pink color. "Sure," he responded, and started to climb up the tree. Draco leant him a hand and helped to pull him up. And soon enough, Harry was sitting next to him on the tree branch, staring at the ground and wondering if he should say anything, and if he did, if it would probably end up sounding stupid anyways. "So… why are you out here then?"

"I could be asking you the same question."

Harry sighed. "Hermione. She was bugging me."

"Granger? Why? She's one of your best friends, how could she possibly be bugging you so much?"

"She kept saying my name, yelling it, whenever I said something, and kept asking me if I was alright, because I was-" Harry stopped, not knowing if he should go on. "Uhm…"

"You were what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Nothing, no, it's not important, really. So, uhm… that Pansy, huh?"

Draco let out a dry laugh. "Heh, yeah. She's a real hoot, eh?" He paused. "She's a good friend and everything, right, but she just… she just…"

"Bugs you?" Harry guessed, a small smile coming over his face.

"Yes," Draco laughed, surprising Harry with the sound, something he never in a million years thought he would've heard, at least not when it wasn't directed toward him in maliciousness. "Seems to be happening a lot today, hmm?"

"Heh, yeah, I guess so. So… you're not going out with her, then, I'm guessing?" he asked, and glanced at the blond boy surreptitiously.

Draco held his gaze for a few moments, his fingers accidentally brushing Harry's as he adjusted himself on the branch.

"No, I'm not. Definitely not. I know that my parents always wanted to give me an arranged marriage and everything, just so that they could be sure that I would be happy, always have someone there for me whenever I would need them, no matter that I probably wouldn't get along with them or like them anyways. But I didn't want that. I told them that I could find someone for myself, thank you very much, and they left it alone eventually, something I will be eternally grateful for. You know? I just… I want to be able to find someone that I'll actually like, or - dare I say it - _love_. I want to be able to actually _date_, like a regular guy, and I think that they actually understood it, after I explained it to them. So, no, I'm definitely not dating Pansy, nor will I ever, if my preferences are what I believe them to be."

"Your… your preferences?" Harry gulped, his breathing starting to get erratic as he let himself entertain the very idea. Could Draco actually be… could he really…?

"Yeah. You mean you haven't noticed before? I don't like girls, Harry."

"O-oh. Well… good. Th-that's good." He let out a shaky laugh, heart still beating so hard like never before.

Draco's eyebrow rose at this. "_Good_? I tell you I'm gay, and all you can say is _good_?!"

"Uhm… yes?" Harry shook his head at his own stupidity. "I-I mean… I am, too."

Draco Malfoy, level with me

You used to be so enthralled with Pansy

Harry Potter, don't be shy

You got no luck with women, so perhaps you need a guy

There's nothing wrong with it

No, there's nothing wrong with it

You can move to Massachusetts

Where it will be

Draco and Harry sitting in a tree

S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G

It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree

F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love

"Oh. Well… do you… do you, er… _like_ anyone, uh, here?" _Wow, real eloquent, Draco… yes, that's definitely a good way to respond to the boy you're in love with when he tells you that he's gay, too…_

Harry looked up sharply at him. "Yeah. I do."

_Oh gods, please let it be me…!_ Draco thought desperately. "Uh… who?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

And in the next second, Harry had snaked an arm around the back of the pale blond head, and had crashed their lips together in a kiss.

Draco was momentarily frozen, but it was only milliseconds before he was kissing the other boy back, and just as fiercely.

There's nothing wrong with it

No, there's nothing wrong with it

No, there's nothing wrong with it

It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree

S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G

It's Draco ad Harry sitting in a tree

S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G

It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree

S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G

It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree

F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love.

"O-oh wow…" Harry breathed as they broke apart, eyes still closed in bliss. And slowly, his eyelids fluttered open to gaze at Draco, so intently. "Draco, I-"

Draco kissed him again, softly. "I love you, too, Harry." And with that, he pulled Harry close against his chest, both of them smiling happily as they merely stayed where they were, neither of them wanting to break the moment. "I love you, too…"

_finite!_

--

**A/N:** So… thoughts? Please review! XD


End file.
